Talk:Nuclear weapons (Tiberium)
Okay, I remember a few C&C Covert Ops missions involving nukes. One is that shortly after the Temple in Sarajevo was destroyed, Nod forces attempted to salvage the warheads. In one called "under siege", a Nod base is bankrupt, underpowered, and completely outgunned, except for it's Temple with the nukes. Another is that during a conference involving the G8, Nod launched a nuke and GDI had to evacuate the leaders. So, rather than replaying the missions, doing a full write-up, and then finding out they aren't cannon, do you guys think we could include them? :Well, I believe we can include them. Post the mission briefings here, if you can, so that we can evaluate. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:14, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, here they are: ::GDI: Hell's Fury--"Nod is attempting to rebuild their Temple with it's nuclear missile. Establish a base and wait for contact with Agent Delphi. He will show you the best way to their base. Use everything at your disposal to stop the Brotherhood." ::GDI: Ground Zero--"Nod has launched a missile which is aimed at the Global Peace Conference. Get the delegates to the evacuation point as quickly as possible. Time is critical, good luck." ::Nod: Under Siege;C&C--"GDI has us pinned down inside our base, and funds have run out. Reports have it that GDI is ready to send airstrikes to finish us off. The situation looks hopeless." If memory serves me correctly, the only way to win is to sell off all nonessential structures, and use the nuke to destroy the massively larger GDI army. ::I do see a few canon issues, but it'd be possible to write around them.71.186.163.99 18:56, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::Hmm... Hell's Fury: One of the Nod splinter factions following their defeat at Sarajevo and Kane's death. Can be canon. :::Ground Zero: Same here. The M.O. really deviates from standard Nod procedures. :::Under Siege: The final assault on the South African Temple of Nod. :::Go ahead. I approve :D Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:02, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Covert Ops is all canon I would think. They all take place after the 'death' of Kane. I can't really see any canon issues - Nod didn't immediately splinter. And they were still a coherent threat. It was only around around the decade before Tiberian Sun they became marginalized. --IconOfEvi 09:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) lol what if u didnt approve my new found friend?(M164U1988 PS im just playing around lol Hey why you put America dropped nukes on 2 Japanese cities? That event never happened after Hitler was removed and nobody can proves that the Pacific War happened in the CNC Wiki. Yes. Replay the FMVs from the original Red Alert. The Allies did not posess nuclear weapons and USSR first developed them, which was a shock to the Allied command. That's why they needed Kosygin. Remember those words you said on the MiG-29 talk page? (Assaulthead 03:41, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) Soviet/Allied nuclear weapons Perhaps, Allies didn't used nukes just in RA1 because in early 1950s only USSR and USA posesed such armaments. With americans sticking to gravity bombs оn long-range bombers and IRBMs for delivery and our (Soviet) forces already having R-7 ICBMs (shown in FMV) and anonimous IRBMs (that could be built by palyers) In multiplayer or skirmish Allies in fact have acces to silos with nuclear IRBMs :THE WORLD DIVERGED before World War II. There was no World War II. No Manhattan Project. America didn't go out of isolation, except for minor military support of the Allies. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:29, 18 March 2008 (UTC) There were no Nazi Germany and therefore no European theater, but Pacific War could have taken place. In RA2 we could see Iwo Jima monument. US didn't enter GWW2 so we couldn't assume they military potential, expect for fact that in multiplayer Allies DO HAVE nukes (perhaps, american IRBMs) :Uh, there is no indication whatsoever that any nuclear potential was created by the United States (and multiplayer isn't canon, only the campaigns are), since the European Allies were visibly surprised by the Soviet atomic bombs. If Americans indeed developed them, then Kosygin wouldn't be essential to the survival of the Allied Forces. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:48, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Well Kosygin knew were Stalin ordered to construct a base, from that ICBMs would be laucnched, decimating allied capitals. It was essentially to stop ICBMs not to aquire nucleat potential at the moment :Yes, but entire concept of an atomic bomb was new to the Allies. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:21, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Entire concept of nuclear weapons? Any proof of THAT? PS In real world NATO were also suprised when USSR tested nuclear device in 1949 :Watch the briefings for the respective missions. And listen to Kosygin. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:39, 19 March 2008 (UTC) GDI nuclear arsenal In briefings it was stated that during Third Tiberium War GDI possessed nuclear missiles (probably inherited from Russian and American/British arsenals) so why Boyle needed to use tiberium warhead? He could just order to nuke the Scrin Relay Unit along with Scrin and Nod forces in the area to oblivion.... :Radioactive fallout. Tiberium fallout is bad enough, but radioactive Tiberium fallout is even worse. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:04, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Well....nuke won't set ENTIRE Red Zone on fire, killing fourty million people and decimating areas in immediate vicinirty of R-1 Red Zone in tiberium fallout. Second, tiberium is radiactive itself, so why care about fallout. So, may be such destructions were part of Boyle's plan? There were some thoughts that Boyle was indeed Nod's agent.... :Boyle is an incompetent fool. He didn't know what the bomb would cause, but ordered it's use anyways, showing just HOW stupid he is. As for radioactivity, there is quite a difference between ionizing radiation and Tiberium radiation, so it's not really a factor that can be omitted. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 15:09, 19 April 2008 (UTC) As about radiation - there is difference, but we do not know what is worse- tiberium radiation or ionizng one. And for radioactive fallout - Italy was the worst Red Zone on Earth, several nuclear detonations there would mean nothing. As for Boyle - I suggest he knew what the bomb will do (Granger warning the player about the effects in FMV, so assumably he also warned Redmont Boyle). But if the bomb deployed - Boyle cound then blame Scrin, not warhead for tiberium-based atomic firestrom created by tiberium missile and take control of GDI (in 2047 effectively a global military authority) creating an empire of his own right--217.170.91.227 16:35, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :That's what he did if you used the weapon. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:56, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Well ingame info states that in 1990-s GDI was an international peacekeeping agency - it would not deploy it's own nuclear arsenal, because it's too away of their mandate. I think that's obvious that nuclear capability of GDI at the time was the national arsenals of GDI-aligned countries (deployed after GWW2 as means of nuclear deterrance). Then "internal agreements" not to empoy nukes will make sence... PS - About Ion Cannon - well at the time it was more a surgical strike weapon, not WMD...